Die vier Elemente
by Tenue
Summary: Harry hat in letzter Zeit merkwürdige Alpträume und leidet unter Insomnia. Oder bildet er sich das alles nur ein? Wer kann ihm jetzt noch helfen?
1. Feuer

**Feuer**

Unbarmherzige Hitze. Trostlose Ödnis unter brennender Sonne.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_- Es ist heiß. Furchtbar heiß. _

„_Schnell holt eine Schüssel Wasser! Sein Fieber ist schon wieder gestiegen."_

_- Ein Windhauch streicht mein Gesicht. Nein...es ist der Atem von.. _

„_Legt ihn auf den Boden. Im Sitzen steigt das Fieber nur noch mehr."_

_- Wo bin ich? _

„_Kannst du mich hören? Du musst wach bleiben. Du darfst das Bewusstsein nicht verlieren."_

_- Was sind das für Schreie im Hintergrund? Warum riecht es hier nach Tod?_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

„Aufwachen Alter!"

Ein Rotschopf schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld.

„Hey, schwing mal deine Hufe oder wir kommen wieder zu spät!"

War das ein Traum?

„HARRY!"

Nein, ich war doch wieder in Hogwarts. „Schon gut. Ich mach ja."

„Wo wart ihr beiden denn so lange?" Hermine sieht wirklich besorgt aus. Ob sie wieder diese Psychologischen Bücher gelesen hat?

Auf einmal wedelt Ron mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum. „Sag ma, träumst du schon wieder?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_„__Er kommt zu sich. Seine Augen sind immer noch glasig, wo bleibt das fiebersenkende Mittel?"_

___- Ich saß doch eben noch in der großen Halle? _

_„__Hey, nicht wieder die Augen schließen. Dir geht es gleich viel besser"_

___- Wieso ist es hier so unerträglich heiß?_

___oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

„Potter!"

Man ist das verwirrend, wo kommt den Snape auf einmal her?

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, in meinem Unterricht einzuschlafen? Fühlen sie sich nicht gefordert genug? Oder haben sie schon alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben jemals etwas von der hohen Kunst des Brauens zu verstehen?"

Gelächter Seitens der Slytherins. Na toll, wieder einmal ein Moment , um im Erdboden zu versinken.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für ihr unsägliches Benehmen."

o o o o

„Ey man. Wieso bist'n du vorhin einfach weggepennt?" Ron schien meine schlaflosen Nächte wohl noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Auch meine nächtlichen Ausflüge nicht?

„Harry, so kann das nicht weiter gehen." Ah, Hermine hat den Braten gerochen.

Ron schaut sie ganz verdattert an. Ich kann nur noch grinsen.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Du solltest zu Mme Pomfrey gehen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja ein Heilmittel."

„Sag ma von was redest du denn da eigentlich, Hermine? Wieso soll Harry ein Mittel nehmen? Er ist doch gar nicht krank! Müdigkeit ist doch..."

„Oh Ronald, und du nennst dich Harrys bester Freund!"

„Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?"

„Du hast gar nicht gemerkt wie schlecht Harry in letzter Zeit geschlafen hat? Dass er sich nachts rausgeschlichen hat, dass..."

Ich höre schon gar nicht mehr hin. Soll Hermine ihn doch aufklären, da muss ich ja nicht dabei stehen oder? Aber gleich in den Krankenflügel? Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

___„Mach den Mund auf! Ja, so ist es gut. Schlucken. Gut, das Mittel wirkt schnell."_

___- Wer ist das? _

_„__Ah, dein Fieber sinkt. Hey ihr beiden da drüben! Ruft die andren zurück. Es geht ihm wieder besser, aber wir müssen ihn schleunigst von hier fort bringen. Besorgt eine Traghe!"_

___ - Ich kann mich nicht bewegen! _

_„__Still, halt still, wenn du dich zu viel bewegst, verlierst du nur wieder dein Bewusst sein! Du hast viel Blut verloren."_

___- Blut? Was soll das, was geht hier vor? _


	2. Wasser

**Wasser **

**Kalte Flut. Unendliche Wogen des rauen Meeres.**

„Mr Potter!"

Uff. Man wie komm ich denn jetzt bitte in den Krankenflügel?

„Mr Potter, würden sie bitte ihren Mund öffnen, damit ich ihnen die Medizin einflösen kann?"

„Aber, aber, wie komme ich überhaupt hier her?" Mme Pomfrey scheint nicht gerade gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Sie sind beim Verlassen der großen Halle zusammengebrochen. Miss Granger und Mr Weasley haben sie hierher gebracht."

Aha.

„Würden sie jetzt bitte die Medizin nehmen."

Ich öffne meinen Mund und schon schmecke ich dieses bittere Zeug. Uah tolle Medizin, die schmeckt so gut, dass du entweder noch kränker von wirst oder sie dir gleich wieder hoch kommt.

„Verziehen sie nicht so ihr Gesicht. Sie können froh sein, dass ich dieses Mittel überhaupt da habe. Professor Snape hat gerade erst heute morgen den..."

Sobald sie diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, spucke ich ihr den zweiten Löffel ins Gesicht.

„Mr Potter, ich muss sie doch sehr bitten. Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein?"

„Snape hat diesen Trank gebraut, dann ist er bestimmt vergiftet!"

„Aber Mr Potter! Wie können sie so eine schwere Anschuldigung gegen einen..."

„Lassen sie es gut sein Poppy, so einen banalen Versuch Mr Potter um zu bringen, würde ich nie unternehmen."

Ahh Snape!

„Da hatte ich schon viel bessere Ideen und Möglichkeiten..." Doch das hatte er so leise geflüstert, dass Mme Pomfrey es gar nicht erst mitbekommen hat, weil sie schon wieder dabei war, mir einen Löffel unterzujubeln.

„Ich glaube, ich lasse es bei einem Löffel, Mme. Ich werde auch so wieder auf die Beine kommen." Und damit springe ich auf und verlasse den Krankenflügel mit wehendem Umhang. Oder eher fluchtartig.

ooooooooo

In der großen Halle war niemand mehr anzutreffen und meine Schultasche war auch weg. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine sie mit genommen.

Hm und was sollte ich jetzt tun? Mitten in Verwandlungen bei Mc Gonagall rein zu platzen, das ist reiner Selbstmord. Also...

„Ey Potter? Schwänzst du wieder Unterricht? Wieder einen Ohnmachtsanfall?"

Die fies grinsende Fresse von Malfoy hätt' ich jetzt aber auch nicht unbedingt sehen wollen.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Hm mal überlegen? Rache?"

Oh jedes Mal dasselbe. Einfach ignorieren. Ich laufe an ihm vorbei zum See.

„HEY!"

Und schwupps is die Tür zu und keine nervige Visage von meinem Erzfeind kann mich nun noch davon abhalten...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hier ist es aber kalt. Ich dachte im September wär's noch warm? Und wieso kann ich mich schon wieder nicht mehr bewegen?_

_„Halt still! Deine Wunden fangen schon an zu heilen." _

_Was für Wunden? „Whh..krch.."_

„_Nicht! Du solltest nicht sprechen, das strengt dich nur zu sehr an. Wir bringen dich jetzt ins Lazarett."_

„_Hier, ich habe ein Glas Wasser auftreiben können."_

„_Gut gib es ihm, aber langsam, nicht, dass er sich auch noch vershcluckt!"_

_Ahh das tut gut. Schön kühl. Oh das klingt nach Gewitter._

„_Schneller, wenn er jetzt auch noch eine Lungenentzündung kriegt!"_

_Wahh wieso wakelt alles auf einmal._

„_Hey, passt auf die Trage auf, schaukelt ihn nicht so! Wir wissen nicht, ob er eine Gehirnerschütterung von dem Aufprall hat."_

_Blut, Fieber, Wunden und jetzt auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Aufprall? Ja sag mal, was soll denn das alles? Sind wir hier im Krieg?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Potter?"

Oh nein

„POTTER!"

„Schrei doch nicht so!"

„Wenn du doch bewusstlos auf dem Boden rumliegst!"

Was will Malfoy eigentlich noch hier? Er hätte mich doch einfach hier liegen lassen können?

„Lass mich runter, Malfoy" Ich habe nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, ihn anzumotzen.

„Nein, ich bring dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel, sonst krieg ich am Ende noch ‚ne Strafarbeit, wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung für Gryffindors Goldjungen."

„Mach dir ja nicht die Hände schmutzig! Lass mich runter, ich kann auch allein zum Krankenflügel, ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!"

Trotzig lässt er mich runter und ich marschiere erhobenen Hauptes um die nächste Ecke, nur um mich dort gegen die Wand zu lehnen und auf den Boden zu sinken.

„Man ist das anstrengend. Was ist nur los in letzter Zeit?"

Was sind das für Visionen? Ich höre doch nicht schon wieder Stimmen?


	3. Luft

**Danke für die lieben Reviews:**

**Silbernewolfsfrau**

**Waihtangel**

**Eure Kommis haben mir sogar Anregung geleistet  
**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Luft**

**Trockener Föhn. Stickiger Atem des staubigen Sturms.**

„Harry! Du musst bei Bewusstsein bleiben!"

Was mach ich denn schon wieder hier? Warum ist es so dunkel? Wieso zittere ich so sehr?

„_Schnell besorgt noch eine Decke! Und schließt den Zelteingang. Der Wind ist kalt."_

_Aber etwas warmes streicht meine Wange?_

„_Harry, bleib bei mir."_

_Wer ist das? Verwirrt schaue ich auf._

„_MAL..krch" Hust hust Was macht Malfoy hier?_

_Und wieso lächelt er so...traurig?_

„_So hast du mich schon lange nicht mehr genannt."_

_Was geht denn hier ab? Seit wann bin ich mit Malfoy beim Du?_

„_Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Her.."_

„_Mr Malfoy, bitte lassen sie Mr Potter ausruhen. Er darf sich auch nicht aufregen. Bitte gehen sie."_

_Irritiert verfolge ich wie Malfoy noch trauriger aussieht und weg geht. Madame Pomfrey stellt sich in mein Blickfeld und untersucht mich._

„_Sie werden wohl noch eine Weile hier liegen müssen, Mr Potter. Ich kann zwar ihre Wunden heilen, aber nicht ihre seelischen."_

_Was denn für seelische Probleme? Was..._

„_Sie sollten sich jetzt entspannen. Haben sie hier noch Schmerzen?"_

_Au! Ich kneife vor lauter Schmerz meine Augen zusammen. Wenn sie auch so feste zu packen muss!_

_Lächelnd lässt sie meinen Arm los. „Na wenigstens scheinen sie ja wieder voll da zu sein. Ihre dauernden Blackouts nach dem...na ja.. aber jetzt scheinen sie ja wieder voll und ganz bei uns zu sein." Verwirrt lässt sie mich zurück. Von was reden die eigentlich alle? Ah da kommt Malfoy._

„_Na, alles klar?"_

_Fragend schaue ich ihn an._

„_Was ich vorhin sagen wollte...Es tut mir Leid."_

_WAS? Der großkotzige, arrogante, besserwisserische, nervige, gemeine, fiese,...Schleimbeutel Malfoy entschuldigt sich bei MIR?...Wegen was überhaupt? Ich lasse ein ironisches Schnauben entweichen, da meine Stimme ja wohl immer noch weg ist._

„_Harry! Ich meine das ernst. Wenn Hermine und Ron nicht da.."_

„_WAS?" Au das tat weh. Ich sollte nicht schreien, wenn ich meine Stimme je wieder haben will. Aber wenn Malfoy so...so.._

„_Ja, ich weiß, es tut mir ja Leid, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Du warst in Gefahr und die beiden waren die einzigen die noch in der Nähe und am Leben waren..."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Grad wurde es so spannend.

„Mr Potter? Wieso bleiben sie nicht gleich im Krankenflügel? Ich hatte ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben zu gehen."

Na toll. Eine wütende Mme Pomfrey, schlimmer kann der Tag ja gar nicht mehr werden.

„Poppy! Du wolltest, dass ich den Trank noch mal braue? Für wen denn dies...Oh Potter, schon wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen?"

Hatte ich grade eben gesagt, er kann gar nicht schlimmer werden? Nun da habe ich mich wohl gewaltig geirrt.

„Und nun, Mr Potter, werden sie doch bitte die Güte haben, den Trank zu schlucken."

Da muss ich jetzt wohl durch, bähhh dieses Zeug ist so ecklig.

„Na es geht doch. Nun bleiben sie bitte hier, Mr Potter. Ich möchte sie unter Beobachtung hier behalten."

Na Freude, was soll denn das? Bin ich jetzt gefährdet oder was?

ooooo

Die Nacht war nicht gerade angenehm. Die Medizin schmeckte nicht nur schrecklich, sondern auf einmal entfaltete sie auch ihre Wirkung. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er auseinandergezogen werden und dann explodieren.

Als wäre Voldemort auf einem Freudentrip, halt. Voldemort? Wo kommt auf einmal dieser Name her? Wer ist das überhaupt?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„_Mr. Malfoy! Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass Mr. Potter dringend Ruhe benötigt. Und er bedarf keiner Aufregung!"_

„_Aber, ich ..."_

„_Kein Aber. Gehen sie bitte und kommen sie morgen früh wieder."_

_Enttäuscht zieht er von dannen. Was ist nur mit ihm los? Seit wann ist er so...so freundschaftlich mir gegenüber? Und überhaupt, was hat er mit Ron und Hermine zu schaffen? Wieso habe ich hier keine Kopfschmerzen?_

„_Mr Potter, bitte legen sie sich wieder hin."_

„_Ar..ch." Verdammt mein Hals brennt wie Feuer. Kein Ton kommt heraus._

_Das Zelt fliegt auf einmal auf und ein kalter Windhauch lässt mich frösteln. Da steht..._


End file.
